The Unicorn and the Virgin
by Luna the sheikah
Summary: A simple one-shot from Ah Uhn's point of view during a little tale from a certain human child...


**Luna: I was watching " Wizard of Oz" and I realized how much Dorothy loved Toto and how Toto inadvertently helps or tries to protect Dorothy. **

**Veron: And suddenly struck by inspiration, she dove to the computer as soon as the scene where Toto escapes finished**

**Luna: Enjoy**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters or Wizard of Oz.

_The Unicorn and the Virgin_

The sun fell through the canopies of the forest, causing shadows to writhe and dance upon the gnarled trunks of the trees. The familiar weight of her body was welcome upon our back. It has been three months since this odd human child has begun traveling with us. She is lively and innocent, a contrast to the company around us we are most grateful for.

Do not have the wrong assumption. We have faithfully served under Lord Sesshomaru for an age and an age, ever since he was young and as innocent as the human. But those times have long withered away and he has become hardened by anger and battle.

But Rin is the only person we allow to ride us. We would die for her, protect her, and carry her through the most dangerous of lands. If only because she has surely begun to melt our lord's heart, she does not know it but she has. Our lord has never showed mercy upon anyone, we do not know what possessed him to revive her and allow her to join us. We would like to think that a glimmer of who he once was is still inside, but even we know that is a false hope.

We hope nonetheless.

The sun slowly fades away and our lord comes to a stop. We turn to gaze at the young human as she yawns and rubs her eyes. The toad mutters angrily at how our lord caters to the human but a swift kick to the servant from milord reminds him of his stance.

Settling upon the grass, we watch as Rin stretches and falls by our side, burrowing into us and smiling.

VoVoVoV

" Ah Uhn, should I tell you a story?"

Our snort gives her the answer she craves and we relax, as her smile burns brighter then the fire a few meters away.

Twirling a flower in her hand, she smiles into the firelight. Sesshomaru stands a few yards away as the toad gathers kindle.

" There are legends of magical horses. They're white like snow and are the prettiest creatures in the land. And they have one horn in their forehead." At this she placed her fist on her own forehead and pulled it forward, accentuating her point.

We gazed steadily at her, acutely aware of the fact that even our lord had paused his musings and was listening to her tale.

" They are hard to find. And no one can touch them. The only one who can touch them are virgins…at least that's what Mother used to say…" She trailed off at this, seemingly remembering the family we knew she lost but never heard about.

" Virgins are the purest of humans. Women and girls untouched by men's hands." Her brow furrowed. " Whatever that means…but Mama made it sound so pretty…"

We watched in amusement as our lord's brow ticked for a moment.

" Anyway, there was a unicorn who was by a lake. And the most beautiful woman in the land came upon him and gazed at him. She was running from evil men that wanted to hurt her. The unicorn let her ride his back as he fought the bad men, stabbing him with his horn. Together, the unicorn and the girl rode throughout the land, the image of puri-" She bit her lip as she continued to try and say the word.

A cold voice broke through her attempts.

" Purity."

Her eyes sparkled and we felt her happiness radiate in waves, almost making us want to fly in circles for no reason.

" Yes!" Rin clapped her hands in awe and enthusiasm. " Lord Sesshomaru, you're so smart!"

Our lord looked almost as if he was restraining the urge to smile.

" And they lived happily ever after. The end!"

VoVoVoVoV 

Gazing up at the stars, we contemplated the child's story. She was now curled up by our side, fast asleep. We seemed to be the complete opposite of the unicorn, or rather, our lord was. We were the two halves of the 'unicorn' so to speak.

Lord Sesshomaru…was the enchantment.

We were the body.

And both of us protected the virgin.

The little human child.

Rin.

Forever and ever. To strive for the end, to live to end.

The happily ever after.

VoVoVoVoV 

**Luna: Short, I know, but I like it a lot…**

**Veron: Review **


End file.
